


摄影师（二）

by akzbzydjsvuxh



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akzbzydjsvuxh/pseuds/akzbzydjsvuxh





	摄影师（二）

“你好，我叫白宇。”

当笑着的男人把手交到我手里时，我还有点没回过神来，一旁的女生助理假装咳嗽了两声，我才怔怔的抓住那只白嫩的手晃了晃，又被烫到似的立刻缩了回来。

“白老师先去那边吧，这里是我们这次的策划，您看看这里……”助理领着白宇走远了，我依旧站在原地，无意识的抬起刚刚握住过那双柔荑的手，放在唇边轻轻的吻。

我没想到这么快就会与他再见。

人生的际遇就是如此奇妙，不久前我还在暗房里一边手淫一边叫着他的名字，而现在我已经坐在了和他一起去巴黎的飞机上。

我俩的票正好挨着，我经常天南地北的跑，习惯一上飞机就戴着眼罩，这次我却舍不得错过一点打量他的瞬间。他似乎还对这次旅途充满了新鲜感，拿着一本旅游手册在那里翻看。我仰着头假装在睡觉，其实早就用余光贪婪的把他舔舐了八百次。

“对，两个标间，一个单人间。”

“不好意思，我们这里已经没有单人间了。”

“那就开三个标间吧……白老师？”

“啊，什么？”白宇戴着一顶黑色的帽子，蹲在一旁研究摆在角落的一株植物。

“这家没有单人间了，我就说开三个标间，您住标间的话可以吗，可能没单人间那么舒服……”女孩是新来的，一边说一边小心的看着白宇，白宇听完愣了愣，转过身数了数人数，道“当然没问题，但是为什么开三个？不就四个人么。”

“啊？”女孩有些错愕的看着白宇，她做过很多明星的助理，出行不说住在五星级酒店，至少也是要一个人睡一个房间的，所以白宇说出这样的话，着实让她愣了好几秒。

“你跟小张睡一屋，我跟小姜睡一屋嘛，正好。”白宇打了个响指，对前台道“两个标间，谢谢。”

于是等我晚上带着相机回来的时候，一推开门，就看见白宇坐在床上擦着湿漉漉的头发，身上穿着旅店提供的白色浴袍。

“回来了。”他冲我点了点头，头发擦了一半就把毛巾丢到一边，坐到桌子前面打开电脑。

我把相机放下，坐在沙发上假装打手游，眼睛透过手机的上方的屏幕偷偷看向他，他的手边放了一杯牛奶，我有些惊讶，这好像是小孩子才爱喝的东西。

“说起来，你明天有什么计划没有？”游戏还在加载中，他拿起牛奶杯喝了一口，语气轻松的跟我聊天。

“啊？”我急忙收回目光，生怕偷窥被他发现，心虚回应。

“听李哥说你之前来过巴黎，有没有什么好玩儿的地方……”他话忽然停住了，紧接着是一阵敲击键盘的声音，伴随着他的一声“靠”，键盘声停下了。

“又死机，这电脑明天得拿去修了。”他摇摇头，站起来伸了个懒腰，然后爬上床，似乎准备睡了。

“等等。”我说，拿起桌上的吹风机，也爬到了床上去，“你头发没吹干，明天容易头疼。”

“没事儿。”他似乎困意上来了，打着呵欠摆摆手，我却不依不挠的把他从被子里拖了出来，打开了吹风机，帮他吹着头发。他迷迷糊糊的，摇着头，糯糯道“真不用……我……头发干得……干得差不多……”

我干脆伸出另一只手扶住他的脖颈，吹风机的声音太大，我只能凑到他耳边说“别乱动。”

他似乎被我弄的有些痒，忍不住颤抖了两下，随后就任由我摆弄了。

吹风机嗡嗡的响着，我的手指插在他柔软的发间，不时挑起一撮仔细吹着，白宇一开始还勉强能坐在原处，慢慢的，他的头就开始像小鸡啄米似的一点一点，然后，扑通一下向前栽进我怀里。

“小白老师？”我拍了拍他的背，试探性的喊道“喂，醒醒，头发还没吹完呢。”

回应我的是他平稳而绵长的呼吸声。

我揽着白宇的腰，小心翼翼的把他放到床上，然后下床，锁上了房门。

吹风机被我开到最大档，扔在了床下，这间旅馆我之前来过，隔音效果不错，但我还需要再加一重保险。

毕竟我接下来要做的事情，动静会有点儿大。

白宇已经睡得很死，看来那药效果不错，我在他的额头上亲了一口，开始脱他的衣服。

如我所料，白宇的浴袍下面是真空的，只穿了一条灰色的平角内裤，作为一个常年游走于时尚圈的摄影师，这条内裤简直在对我的审美观大开杀戒，我皱着眉头把它脱下来，露出了被束缚在里面的，可爱的小家伙。

可爱的猫咪连那处都与别人不同，颜色粉嫩，干干净净的，让人看着就心生喜爱，我俯下身去虔诚的亲了亲它，然后张开嘴，把这小家伙整个含了进去。

不知道是我技术太好还是他太久没有发泄，没含几下他的小朋友就在我嘴里硬了起来，颤颤巍巍的分泌出一点液体来，我愈加兴奋，一边含着一边用手轻抚他大腿内侧的嫩肉，那根宝贝在我嘴里越胀越大，分泌出的液体也愈来愈多，甚至有些沾到了我的嘴唇上，顺着下巴的轮廓滑落下去……

等等。

我突然惊讶的睁大了眼，猛然抬起了头，小家伙正被我弄到临界点，翘得老高，委屈的泌出一点清液。但我已经无暇顾及，因为我看到了，藏在小家伙后面的秘密——一张粉嫩嫩的小嘴，正在一张一翕的动着，我看呆了，伸出手去触碰那朵柔嫩的小花，顿时感到手底一阵粘腻，我将两根手指放在一起捻了捻，凑到鼻子底下深深的嗅——橘子的清香里，混着一股若有似无的骚味，像是清纯的少女自慰的时候散发出来的纯情又幽媚的香气。

我的双目变得赤红，底下那根几乎瞬间就硬得发疼，我扑上去，在那幽暗的洞穴前深吸了一口气，然后扣住他的腰，将头埋进了他两腿之间，用我的唇贴上他粉红的阴唇，舌头伸进了那温暖潮湿的天堂，模拟着性器在里面刺戳进出。

他似乎来了感觉，闭着眼睛扭着腰，嘴里发出粘腻的哼哼，像是小猫娇懒的撒着娇，我感受到他的回应，舔得更加卖力，他挺动腰肢的幅度越来越大，甚至小小的叫出声音来，舌头的舔舐声和淫水翻滚的咕啾声听着就让人面红心跳，那个被我开到最大档的吹风机在床下敬业的发出嗡嗡的声响，给屋内增添了一丝燥热的气息。

我闭上眼，一小簇清液喷到了我的嘴里，我伸出舌头把嘴边的液体卷进嘴里，撑着床挺起身来，把身上灰色的卫衣脱掉，露出赤裸的臂膀。

男人总是对某些东西有着莫名的情怀，就好像我长了一张还算纯良的脸，长袖下却藏着漂亮的花臂。不知道为什么，见他的时候我总是穿长袖，下意识的想要把身上的纹身藏起来，尽管我的纹身里并没有藏着什么逞凶斗狠的过去。

我只是想……我把裤子蹬到一旁，浑身精光的伏在他身上，看着他闭着的眼，忍不住凑上去，蜻蜓点水般的吻过他的眼皮，他的鼻尖，他的耳垂，他的唇角。

小猫发出粘腻的喵声，伸出手来揽我的脖子，我挣脱了他的手，顽固的，虔诚的从他的脸庞一路吻下，他的身上有许多痣，就像一幅亲吻的路线图，这是老天烙在他身上风情的印记，他天生适合做爱，跟我，也许，跟任何人。

我虔诚的吻上那朵柔嫩的花，那是一朵已经被淫液沁透了的骚花，我的嘴唇贴上，又离开，牵出了一条半透明的银丝，和煽情的一声响。


End file.
